Meeting Jay
by Moon's Secret Dream
Summary: Everyone knows that Harry's life at the Dursley's was not the best.  Well, what if he had a friend that made his summers bearable?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is just something random I thought up. I don't know if this has been done by anyone else, but I'm writing it anyway. Hope you like it ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Jay and her family.**

It has been a month since the final battle at Hogwarts and everything was returning back to normal. Voldemort was gone for good, the light side had won, and all of the death eaters have either died in battle, or captured by Aurors. The light side fortunately had little deaths, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Dobby, Professor Sinistra, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Pansy Parkinson, and a few other students.

Harry looked around the Burrow; at all of the people he considered his family. The Weasley family suffered no loss, only a few minor injuries. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were able to survive and return home to their son Teddy. Everyone was comfortably sitting in the living room, chatting about random things.

"Are you glad it's over?" Ginny, the love of his life, asked.

Harry gave her a smile, "Yeah, I am having a hard time believing it though."

"I would think so; you had to fight this ever since you were eleven." Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, but now I can live a normal life." He sighed as he leaned back against the chair.

"Oh please Harry, your life is never going to be normal. You are now the _'savior of the world'_ or _'the man who vanquished You-Know-Who'_." Ron cut in.

"Don't remind me." Harry groaned.

They laughed, causing the others to look at them.

"So, are you all going to finish Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"I will, I want to finish school." Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, might as well." Harry and Ron agreed.

"Will the school be ready for students?" Remus asked.

"Yes, the school is being rebuilt as we speak. I will start recruiting a new staff now." McGonagall said. She turned to Remus, "How about it?"

Remus looked at her curiously, "How about what?"

"Becoming a teacher again, you were the best one we have had in a long time."

"Oh, I couldn't. I'm still a werewolf, and what about Teddy, and I wasn't that good…" He trailed off.

"Oh stop, you are just being modest." McGonagall scoffed.

"But –"

"Remus, when you left in our third year, only the Slytherins hated you. Everyone else missed you, they didn't care." Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah, and Teddy and I can live with you at Hogwarts, or we could live in Hogsmeade. I could easily floo to the ministry." Tonks said.

"Take the job Remus, you deserve it." Harry added.

Remus looked around the room before he sighed, "Alright, I'll do it."

The group cheered and laughed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to recruit others." McGonagall got up and left.

"So, does anyone have any plans for the summer?" Fred asked.

"Relax" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said. This caused the others to laugh.

"Actually, I want you all to meet a friend of mine." Harry said.

"And who would this friend be?" George smirked. Ginny saw this and scowled.

"It's not a friend like that, but she is a good friend. She is muggle and I promised her that I would introduce her to you." Harry said.

"Well, what is she like?" Arthur asked.

"I don't really know how to describe her. I want to tell you about her before you meet her, but I don't know how to describe it."

"Then why don't you show us." Remus suggested.

"How?" Harry asked.

"We can borrow Dumbledore's pensieve. Then you would be able to show us your memories." Remus explained. Harry smiled.

The next day Molly, Arthur, the twins, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, and Harry sat in the living room with the pensieve floating in the middle. "So what will we be watching?" McGonagall asked.

"The memories will be in order starting when I was six, then every summer after school. I wanted you to see how close friends we are." Harry said. They nodded and touched the silver substance inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU CAUSE ANYMORE TROUBLE!" A furious Petunia Dursley shrieked. A small, six year old boy quickly ran out of the house. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave, but he didn't want to be anywhere near number four, Privet Drive. He ran until his legs could go no further and collapsed on a grassy area. He looked around as he tried to catch his breath; he was at a large park. The grass was green and lush; it looked as if it went on for miles. There was a tall hill at the far side with a small playground at the base. A large tree sat not far away. Surprisingly to the boy, there was only one other person there. He stood up and slowly made his way to the playground.

As he neared, he saw that the person was a girl that looked about the same age as him. She was silently sitting on the swing set. The girl had short, brown hair with black eyes. Her skin was pale, which caused her pink lips and rosy cheeks to stand out. She was wearing a simple, pale blue sun dress with a white jacket and matching sandals. The girl was staring blankly in front of her, ignoring his presence completely. Being the curious six year old he was, Harry Potter cleared his throat, effectively shaking the girl from her reverie. She girl looked at him and scowled. "What do you want? Here to make fun of me again?" She said.

Harry was shocked for a moment before snapping out of it, "No! I wouldn't make fun of you." He replied hastily.

The girl raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "Why should I believe you? They all say that, but they end up doing it anyway. What makes you any different?"

"I promise; I wouldn't make fun of you. I get that enough from my cousin. He likes to make fun of me and call me names." Harry said.

The girl's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You get bullied too? What for?"

"Weird things happen to me that I can't explain. They punish me for it." He moved to sit down on the swing next to her.

"Well, if you are not going to make fun of me, then I won't make fun of you." The girl smiled.

Harry looked at her, "Really?"

"Sure, I'm Jay. Jay Wheeler."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

The two were silent for a moment, enjoying the silence and cool breeze.

"What brings you here?" Jay asked.

"Today is my cousin's birthday and I'm not allowed to go to the birthday party. No one could take me so my cousin, Dudley, started to cry. I tried to convince them to let me stay home, but my Uncle Vernon started yelling at me. I got mad and that is when all of the lights in the house broke. My Aunt started shouting, so I ran for it." Harry explained.

"Wow, sounds like you have some horrible relatives. If you don't mind my asking, where are your parents?"

"They died when I was young. They got into a car accident." Harry sighed.

"What a shame, you probably don't even remember them. That sounds horrible."

"Yeah, my Aunt and Uncle don't love me. I don't even think I know what love is. I don't even have any friends because they are all too afraid of my cousin."

Jay suddenly hopped off of the swing and turned to face him. "Come here." Harry looked wearily, but approached her none the less. "Give me your hands" She instructed. He did so and watched as her hands traveled up his arms and rested on his shoulders. "Harry, no one deserves to not be loved. From this point on, I am going to be your friend. I will take care of you okay?"

Harry was speechless; no one had ever said anything like that before. "Okay" He smiled.

"Good, now do you mind if I feel you, I would like to know what you look like?"

"What? But you are looking at me, how could you not know what I look like?"

"I am blind, I can't see anything."

A look of comprehension passed over his face as he thought back to when they first met and she ignored him. "Okay, you can do that."

He closed his eyes and stood still as Jay's small hands traveled across Harry's arms, chest, face, hair, and legs. Then she touched the top of her head and glided it across so that it hit Harry's forehead. When she was finished, Harry opened his eyes. "So what do you think?"

"I think you are way too skinny for your age." She laughed.

"Well, my relatives don't exactly feed me a lot of food."

"Maybe I could bring you some. I could pack a lunch for you if you ever come back." She paused, "You will come back won't you?"

"Of course, we are friends now; I will come back as many times as I can. When do you come here?" He asked.

"Every day, usually around one and I leave around three." She said.

"Then I will try to come here every day. If I can't then maybe I could call you or something." He said

"That's a good idea; I will give it to you tomorrow. Can you get away from your relatives?" She asked a little worried.

"As long as I do my chores and come back before dark, I can get away with it. They don't like me around very much." He explained.

"Well then Harry, I believe this is the start of something wonderful." Jay smiled.

"Yeah, this is a lot more fun than going to someone's house." They both laughed.

The rest of their time there was spent on the swings, Harry listening to Jay tell stories about her family, and Harry sharing some about his. At three o' clock, Harry gave his new friend a hug and left the park. Ten minutes later, he walked back into number four, Privet Drive and was ignored the rest of the night by his relatives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Oh Harry, It is good to see that you actually have a friend while at the Dursley's." Hermione said.<strong>_

_**"Yeah, but it was kind of scary how she knew where you were standing even though she was blind." Ron said.**_

_**"Geez Rin, she obviously heard him clear his throat." Ginny rolled her eyes.**_

_**"Yeah, but how did she know where he was standing? He could have been in front of her for all she knew." Ron said.**_

_**"That may be true Ron, but when someone has a handicap such as blindness or deafness, your other senses are higher than they would be if you could see or hear." Remus said.**_

_**"Well, she seems like a perfectly nice girl. Did you see her the next day?" Molly asked.**_

_**Yes, I came almost every day. When I knew I couldn't, I called ahead and told her." Harry said.**_

_**"So what is the next memory?" Fred asked.**_

_**"Right before we move and I go off to Hogwarts." Harry replied and the memory shifted.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really know when he moves away, but I will say the middle of July. If this isn't exactly how it went in the book I am sorry. Sorry for it being so short :(**

* * *

><p>Ten year old Harry Potter ran frantically toward the park where his friend, Jay, was waiting for him. When he reached the park, he rushed over to the swing set. "Jay" Harry called.<p>

Jay looked up and smiled in Harry's direction. "Hey Harry" She greeted.

"I have some bad news." Harry said.

"What?" She asked.

"I got this strange letter in the mail and when my uncle found it, he got really mad. They keep coming so my uncle has decided to move." Harry said.

"What? Are you coming back?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to go, but we are leaving tomorrow." He sighed. The two had grown close over the years. They knew almost everything about each other and loved each other very much. They were siblings in every way except blood.

Jay jumped up; her eyes were misty with unshed tears. Harry pulled her close as she hugged him tightly. "I don't want you to go Harry."

"Me neither. It's not fair. But I promise that I will call you sometime, okay?" He smiled. She nodded silently. They stayed in the embrace for another twenty minutes before they separated and started to play on the swings.

At three o' clock, they hugged once more, "We will see each other again, I promise. Next summer, I will find a way to come here." Harry promised.

"Right, I will be here during the summer, feel free to visit." She smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"That is so sad. You didn't know whether or not you would see each other again." Hermione's eyes were misty.<strong>_

_**"Don't worry Hermione, I come back." Harry assured.**_

_**"That's good; could you imagine not coming back?" Ron said.**_

_**"I don't really want to" Harry replied. The others chuckled as the scene changed.**_


	4. Chapter 4

An eleven year old Harry Potter looked around his room. He had found out that he was a wizard and went to school where he could learn how to perform magic. He was happy there, but, like most times, all good things have to come to an end.

It was summer time and Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was closed to students so he was forced to come back home.

He had spent a week at number four, Privet Drive, and already, the Dursley's were ignoring him. He looked at the clock, it was one o' clock; there was nothing to do. He looked at his desk and saw a small wooden picture frame of two people. It was a picture of him, when he was seven, and a girl, who was sitting next to him. He stared at the photo for a moment before a look of recognition passed across his face. He looked at the clock and ran out of the house.

When he reached the park, he looked around. It was just as he remembered it, the hill, the playground, the tree. Even after a year, it hadn't died or changed. He looked over to the swings and saw a young girl looking at nothing in particular. She had chin-length brown hair, and was wearing dark blue jeans, and a purple top.

Harry smiled and ran over. "Jay!" He called.

Jay looked over, "Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me" He replied. He pulled her up and into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you. I've missed you." She said.

"Yeah, me too"

"Are you here to stay or are you just visiting?"

"I am here to stay. I found out that those letters were actually acceptance letters to a school up in Scotland. I am going there now."

"Wow, so you must live up there."

"Yeah, I can come home during holidays and such, but I don't really want to. I have to come back for the summer though."

"That's good; I only come here during the summer as well." They both sat on the swings. "So, tell me about your school. I bet it is fantastic." Jay chuckled.

"Yeah, the classes are not too hard. Some of the teachers are nice, others are not." Harry started.

"Some of the teachers aren't nice?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, Professor Snape seems to have it out for me and I didn't even do anything to him."

"What does he look like?" She asked.

"Um…about your length hair, but it's greasy. Tall, thin, a hooked nose, and walks around looking for someone to yell at." Harry said.

Jay laughed, "Sounds unpleasant."

"Oh he is" Harry chuckled.

"How about the teachers you do like, what do they look like?"

"Hmm…Professor McGonagall is average height, tight-lipped, long hair that is always in a bun. She is strict, but really nice. Professor Flitwick, he is short, goofy, and has a good sense of humor. He has wild hair and is bald on top."

"They sound nice. Did you find any friends?" She asked

"Yeah, on the train ride there, I met a boy named Ron. He has short hair, tall, skinny, big hands, and a long nose. He is funny and has five older brothers and one younger sister." Harry said.

"Wow, seven children? That is a lot."

"Yeah, they aren't the richest families, but I think they are awesome **(I don't really care if the English use that or not)**. Later on, we met Hermione. She has shoulder length, bushy hair, big front teeth, and knows just about everything."

"She sounds fun."

"When she is not being a know-it-all, yeah, she is cool. I would have been in serious trouble without her." They were silent for a moment, "Oh! Guess what!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Jay asked.

"My parents didn't die in a car accident." Harry said.

"Does that mean that they are still alive?" Jay asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately no, but I found out more about them. They were actually murdered. I got the scar on my forehead from the man that murdered them." He said as he brought her hand up to his scar, and she lightly moved the pads of her fingers across the lightning shape mark.

"Do you think that your aunt knew, seeing as your mom was her sister." Jay said

"She knew, but she didn't want to tell me. If it wasn't for Hagrid, I wouldn't have found out anything about my parents. I even have a photo album of them."

"That's great Harry. Who is Hagrid?"

"Oh, he is the grounds keeper. He was the one who came and got me when we moved. He helped me get everything I needed for school. He is really tall, probably around the height of this swing set. He has really bushy hair and beard. He's really nice, and loves animals." Harry explained

"I am really happy for you Harry. I am glad that you found your family."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Harry retelling his first year, leaving out the magical and dangerous aspects, and playing on the jungle-gym.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Do you think that she will notice that every year we have a new teacher?" Ron asked.<strong>_

_**"Probably, but I told her that Professor Quirriell died in a fire so it's not like it is a mystery." Harry said.**_

_**"You really know how to describe people, Harry. You are really observant." Tonks said.**_

_**"I am glad that you think so highly of me Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.**_

_**"Of course Professor, you are one of my favorite teachers." Harry responded.**_

_**"Who are you calling a know-it-all Harry?" Hermione glared playfully.**_

_**"I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry replied innocently.**_

_**They all laughed as the scene shifted again.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if Harry's age isn't correct, I think I am making him older than he is. I also might get events confused in past and/or future chapters, so sorry :(**

* * *

><p>The moment the car stopped in front of number four, Privet Drive, a twelve year old Harry Potter rushed upstairs and dropped his trunk and Hedwig off before dashing out the door. He ignored his relative's protests and shouted that he would return later.<p>

Harry ran down the street until he came to the park where his friend would be waiting. He looked down, but saw that Jay was not on the swings. Confused and a bit worried, he looked around the park. She was nowhere in sight. Harry sighed and sat on the swings. _"She is probably just late; I don't think it's one yet."_ He thought.

He waited for another ten minutes before he heard quiet laughing. He looked up to see a couple and a girl walking towards them. He immediately recognized Jay; she hadn't changed much at all. The woman to her right was tall and slender. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair that matched her eyes perfectly. She had flawless pale skin and rosy cheeks. The man was tall and had a strong build. He had short, dark, curly hair and bright blue eyes. Harry assumed these were Jay's parents.

He stood up as they approached. When they noticed him, they looked at him curiously. "Hello, and who might you be?" The woman asked.

"My name is Harry Potter Miss." Harry greeted. Before they could respond, Jay smiled and walked forward with her hands out.

"Harry, it's good to see you again. You disappeared again last summer." Jay greeted happily.

Harry smiled and pulled her forward into a hug. "I have been good. A friend of mine picked me up and they had no phone or postal shop around their house."

"That is alright, at least you came back. These are my parents." Jay said as she pointed in the general direction of the two people standing behind her.

"So you are Harry, Jay has told us a lot about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Rebecca." The woman greeted with a warm smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to." Harry replied.

"Ah, a polite boy, that is good. Don Wheeler." He extended his hand.

"Good to meet you sir" Harry smiled as he shook the other man's hand.

"Well, now that you are both here, we will be leaving. Harry, it was nice meeting you and you are welcome at our house at any time." Rebecca said.

"Thank you"

Rebecca and Don kissed Jay and waved goodbye before walking off.

"Your parents seem nice." Harry said.

"Yeah, they are the best. I bet your parents would be the exact same." Jay said.

Harry looked at her, "How would you know?"

"The way you act, it must have come from somewhere. It can't have come from your aunt and uncle."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I like to think of my parents as heroes."

"And even if they were normal, you would still love them." Jay smiled.

"Yeah"

"So what happened at your school this past year? Anything interesting?" Jay asked as she sat down on a swing.

"Yeah, on my birthday my uncle had his boss and his wife over for dinner and I had to stay up in my room. I accidentally spilled pudding on the boss' wife and my uncle got really mad. He put bars on my window and locks on my door so that I couldn't get out."

"WHAT!" Jay shrieked. "BARS! LOCKS! WHY THAT FOWL, SAD EXCUSE FOR A HU-" but Harry quickly put a hand on her shoulder and calmed her down.

"It's okay, I am alive. Besides, that night my friend, Ron, and his brothers came and got me out. I stayed with them for the rest of the summer. I got to meet Ron's sister, Ginny. She is the youngest, and the only girl in the family."

"So she must have red hair, blue eyes, and freckles." Jay said.

"Everything but the eyes, she has brown eyes." Harry said.

"So who was your new teacher, since your last one died?" Jay asked.

"Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. He was the worst teacher I have ever seen. He is an author of several books that are about his many great adventures. He had no idea of what he was doing. All the girls loved him though. He is tall, has blonde, curly hair, and a flashy smile. He is a coward though. Ron's sister was in danger and he was going to run away. It turns out he made all of the things in his books up." Harry said.

"Wow, so I assume he no longer teaches there."

"No, he was fired. Good thing to, he was horrible."

"Anything else exciting?" Jay asked.

"I found out I can speak a different language." Harry said.

"Really? That is cool, probably will come in handy in the future."

"Maybe" Harry responded.

"Your school sounds like fun. I wish I could see it." Jay said dreamily.

"I wish you could to." Harry said. _"But even if you could see, you are a muggle so you wouldn't be able to see it."_ Harry added in his head.

"Do you think I could meet your friends one day?" Jay asked.

"Of course, I will bring them here someday. Then you can see for yourself whether or not my descriptions are correct."

Jay laughed, "I'd like that"

Their comfortable silence was interrupted with Harry's stomach growling. Jay chuckled while Harry blushed. "Here, I have some food we can share." She opened her bag and took out a box with four small sandwiches inside. "Do you like Peanut Butter and Jelly?" She asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied.

She handed over a sandwich and Harry happily ate it. They spent the rest of their time lying down on the grassy hill, taking a nap under the sun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Her parents seem like nice people." Tonks commented.<strong>_

_**"Yeah, they are." Harry said**_

_**"Do you ever go to their house?" Remus asked.**_

_**"Yes, a fair amount of times. I was always welcome."**_

_**"I am glad that you are being taken care of while with those horrid muggles." Molly said.**_

_**"Why didn't you just send Hedwig to her house? I am sure that she could have dropped it off on her doorstep and no one would know." Hermione said.**_

_**"I didn't think of that till later." Harry responded.**_

_**"We have a fellytone" Arthur commented absentmindedly.**_

_**"Now, but you didn't then. You didn't get one until third year." Harry said.**_

_**"True" Arthur sighed.**_

_**The scene changed again.**_


	6. Chapter 6

A car pulled up the driveway of Number four, Privet drive and slowly stopped. Four people exited the car and got a trunk out of the back. Harry calmly walked past his relatives, into the house, ignoring their wary looks. He dropped his things off in his room before heading back downstairs.

"I will be back later this afternoon." Harry announced.

"You are not going anywhere boy." Vernon said.

"Yes I am, or would you like a visit from my godfather. I am sure the neighbors would love to see him in your house."

Petunia squeaked, "Just go, but be back in time for dinner."

Harry nodded and walked out the door.

When Harry reached the park, he saw his friend, Jay, sitting in her usual spot on the swings. She was bent over something. As he drew nearer, he could see a box at her feet. He was about to say something when she began to sing.

_Heart don't fail me now_  
><em>Courage don't desert me<em>  
><em>Don't turn back now that we're here<em>  
><em>People always say<em>  
><em>Life is full of choices<em>  
><em>No one ever mentions fear<em>  
><em>Or how the world can seem so vast<em>  
><em>On a journey to the past<em>

_Somewhere down this road_  
><em>I know someone's waiting<em>  
><em>Years of dreams just can't be wrong<em>  
><em>Arms will open wide<em>  
><em>I'll be safe and wanted<em>  
><em>Finally home where I belong<em>  
><em>Well, starting now I'm learning fast<em>  
><em>On this journey to the past<em>

_Home, love, family_  
><em>There was once a time<em>  
><em>I must've had them too<em>  
><em>Home, love, family<em>  
><em>I will never be complete until I find you<em>

_One step at a time_  
><em>One hope then another<em>  
><em>Who knows where this road may go<em>  
><em>Back to who I was<em>  
><em>On to find my future<em>  
><em>Things my heart still needs to know<em>  
><em>Yes, let this be a sign<em>  
><em>Let this road be mine<em>  
><em>Let it lead me to my past<em>  
><em>And bring me home; At last<em>

The music stopped and Jay was smiling peacefully. He smiled and started to clap, which caused her to gasp and look in my direction. "I didn't know you could sing." He said.

She blinked a few times before she smiled, "Well, you never asked."

"You sing beautifully, I hope I get to hear more." Harry sat down next to her.

She blushed, "How about, one song per week? You pick."

"That sounds good."

"So what fun things happened this year?" Jay asked.

"I found out that I have a godfather." Harry said.

"Really? Why hasn't he come to take you away?" She asked.

"He has been in jail for the last twelve years." Harry explained.

"What did he do?"

"He sold my parents to the person that killed them."

"WHAT? HOW COULD SOMEONE DO THAT? WHY THAT HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, BACKSTABBING SCOUNDRAL!" She shrieked.

"If it makes you feel any better, he is innocent." Harry replied.

Jay looked in his direction. She held out her hand and he placed his in hers. She pulled him towards her and rested her hand on his head. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Harry cried. Jay had slapped him.

"That is what you get for making me call your godfather such names. Now I feel bad and it is your entire fault." She huffed.

"Alright, I am sorry for that." Harry said

"Good, now, tell me what really happened." She said

"Well, Only one person knew where my parents were hiding, my godfather, Sirius Black. But somewhere along the line, they told another one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew. After my parents were killed, Sirius went to find Peter and cornered him. They were on a street and everyone saw as Peter shouted that Sirius betrayed my parents. He then blew up the whole street, with all of the people on it, cut off his finger, and ran away. Peter was believed to be dead and Sirius responsible. Sirius has been on the run ever since he broke out of prison." Harry explained.

"Oh Harry, that must have been awful to listen to. They were your father's friends and one of them betrayed him. That is despicable." She spat the last part.

"On a lighter note, I got to meet my godfather and another one of my dad's friends, Remus Lupin." Harry said.

"So what do these people look like?" Jay asked.

"Peter is short, has thin, blonde hair, and fat. He has big teeth and looked really dirty. He had beady eyes that always looked as if they had tears in them." Harry said.

"He sounds gross." Jay scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, he wasn't the best to look at."

"What about your godfather?"

"Um, I don't know what Sirius looked like before prison, but he has long black hair. Pale, kind of reminded me of a skeleton. He is strong and clever. Very loyal and loves his friends. Remus was our new teacher and our best one so far. He is sickly, but good natured. He has short, sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and looks like he could use a bit of money. He is very polite and caring." Harry said.

"So if Remus was your professor, does that mean he no longer has the position?" She asked

"Unfortunately, I wanted him to stay, but because his sickness can be contagious, he doesn't want to endanger anyone."

"He sounds like a good person. I'm glad he's not alone anymore." Jay said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't tell me you never thought of it." She scolded

"What?"

"You said that Remus was a friend of your parents' correct?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Then, he would have lost all of his friends in one night. That must have broken him. He probably knew them his whole life and in one night they are all gone. He was probably alone for twelve years, wallowing in despair or something awful like that." She said.

"Oh, I never thought about it like that." Harry said.

"That is okay, I'm sure you didn't mean it." She smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry Remus; I guess I just didn't think about it." Harry said.<strong>_

"_**That's okay. I wasn't expecting any thought." Remus smiled and put an arm around him.**_

"_**She has a wonderful voice doesn't she?" Hermione commented.**_

"_**Yeah, I can't wait to meet her." Ron said.**_

"_**It is good to know that she cares about who your family is." Mrs. Weasley said.**_

_**The others nodded.**_

_**The scene changed**_

**The song was "Journey to the Past" from 'Anastasia'**


	7. Chapter 7

There was a flash of bright green light; a body of a boy hit the ground with a 'thud', his eyes vacant and dead. Harry Potter woke with a start, "Cedric!" He looked around his room in Number four, Privet Drive. It was afternoon and the house was quiet. The Dursley family had gone out for Dudley's birthday and he was left at home. He walked downstairs and got a glass of water before writing a note and leaving.

He walked for ten minutes when he saw the park. His friend, Jay, was sitting on the swings like she always was. Harry smiled and walked over.

"Hey Jay" He greeted.

"Harry, how are you?" She asked and hugged him.

"I am good." He lied thankful that she couldn't see.

"Well, how was that football tournament you went to see?" She asked.

"It was amazing. I've never experienced anything like it. I had a lot of fun." Harry said, instantly happier.

"I'm glad. How was school?" She asked.

"Eventful." He said.

"Hmmm, is that a good eventful or a bad eventful?"

"Definitely bad"

"What happened?" She asked, worry in her black eyes.

"We had a tournament at school and only sixth years and above could compete (sorry if that is wrong). Someone entered my name in the competition so I ended up competing."

"Was it dangerous?"

"Very, they had several life threatening situations. Everyone hated me because they thought I entered myself. Even Ron thought so."

"What? How could he? Are you to friends again?" She asked.

"Yeah, after the first task he came around and apologized." Harry smiled.

"That's good, but I don't like that you are in danger. Were you ever seriously hurt?" She asked.

"In the last task the man who murdered my parents, Voldemort, and Wormtail, the man who betrayed my parents, ambushed me and another student, Cedric. Wormtail killed Cedric and Voldemort tortured me. I still have nightmares about Cedric dying in front of me. It's my fault that he's dead, I shouldn't have shared the cup with him." Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks.

"Harry, it's not your fault. You didn't know." Jay found Harry's arm and pulled him into a tight hug. He gripped onto her tightly and cried into her shoulder. For twenty minutes, they sat on the grass. Jay whispering calming words into Harry's ear as she rubbed slow circles on his back.

When Harry calmed down, he whipped his eyes and pulled back, "Thanks Jay. That helped."

"You're welcome. So, how is your godfather? Sirius I believe his name is correct?" She said.

"Yeah, he is fine, still on the run. He was stalking around the village outside my school for a while and in the caves above it." He said.

"I hope he will be proven innocent soon. It would be nice for you to live in a loving home."

"Yeah, I can't wait until that day."

"If you did live with him, you would still come back and visit right?" She asked.

"Of course, and you would be invited over for every holiday." Harry laughed.

"Good, 'cause I don't know what I would do if I never saw you again."

Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I'll always be here for you Jay, even after I graduate from school."

The day continued with Harry explaining his failure to ask Cho to the Yule Ball and what the Hall looked like. He even taught her how to dance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"So that is what it looked like to see Cedric die." Hermione said. Her shoulders were shaking slightly.<strong>_

_**"It's scary isn't it?" Harry said.**_

_**"I'm glad that even if Jay doesn't know the whole story, she can still comfort you." Molly sniffed.**_

_**"She's a good friend, you are lucky to have her." McGonagall said.**_

_**"She's cute to." Fred smirked and raised his eye brows at Harry.**_

_**"Don't even think about it." Harry glared.**_

_**"Not for me, but you and her seem to be quite cozy. OW!"**_

_**Ginny had slapped him.**_

_**"Don't worry Ginny, I love only you." Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek.**_

_**The scene changed**_


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had been in his room for three weeks. He had not eaten, slept, or step out of his room since he arrived at Number four, Privet Drive. His relatives ignored him and he couldn't be happier, but he wasn't happy. His god father, Sirius, just died and it was all because of him. Harry stared blankly at the ceiling, barely hearing the door bell ring. A few minutes later, Vernon Dursley burst in, his round body stiff, his walrus like mustache set in a deep frown, his beady eyes glared at the boy lying on the bed. "There he is." Mr. Dursley said to someone. A kind looking woman walked in; she had long, wavy, dark brown hair with matching eyes, her skin was flawless. He recognized her as Jay's mother, Rebecca. Rebecca smiled sadly, "Hello Harry"

Harry just stared blankly at her, but sat up and nodded to her.

"Jay has been worried about you. You haven't come to the park or called." She said.

"I don't feel well Mrs. Wheeler. I don't think I will be going anywhere. I just want to be alone." Harry responded, his voice empty.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I am under strict orders to bring you to the park. I could always bring Jay here, but I think you will be more comfortable at the park." She responded.

"Shouldn't you be the one who gives orders, not receives them?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I think this is an exception."

"I still don't plan on leaving; I just want to be left alone." Harry lied back on the bed and returned his eyes to the ceiling.

Rebecca sighed and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you have to come with me. You seem depressed and you should go see Jay. You look like you could use someone to talk to." She pulled him all the way to the park. Once there she handed him over to Jay and said goodbye.

Harry and Jay stood for a moment in silence. "Harry, you have been avoiding me. What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said.

"Come on Harry, you told me your problems last year, why not now?" She said.

Harry stayed silent.

"Harry, I can help you. You need to talk to someone, I'm sure I can understand. You need to trust me. What happened? Is it a girl? Did your pet die? What?" She rambled on some more.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry shouted.

Jay let go of his hand and looked at him, her eyes wide. Harry immediately felt guilty and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed. It's none of my business. You can go home if you want; I just wanted to see you." Jay whispered. She started to back away, but Harry caught her hand.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were just trying to help." He said.

Jay sighed, "I know it's none of my business, but I'm here to help." She smiled reassuringly.

Harry looked at her for a moment in deep thought. "Sirius died about a month ago." He said. Tears stung his eyes.

Jay gasped, "What? How?"

"It was my fault; Voldemort contacted me and told me that he had Sirius. I heard Sirius and Voldemort told me to meet him. I told my friends, but they thought it was a trap. I called Sirius at his home, but his servant answered and said he was out. He's not supposed to go out, so I thought that he was captured. My friends and I went to the meeting place and were attacked. While we were fighting, a bunch of my older friends came and saved us, Sirius was one of them. He was dueling with his cousin and lost. I saw him die right in front of me." Harry grew silent, tears streamed down his face.

"Harry, it's not your fault. If Sirius really loved you then he would have done anything to protect you. He wouldn't blame you for his death." Jay brought him into a hug. "Sirius died protecting you, it's probably the way he would want to die. Protecting the ones he loves so they can keep fighting."

They stood in silence, Harry was still crying on Jay's shoulder. Jay leaned back, "Lead me to the big tree over there."

Harry led Jay to the large tree not too far from the playground. When they got there, Jay felt around and sat on the grass and leant against the trunk. She arranged the white dress she was wearing so it was flowing around her. She then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down. She situated him so that he was lying down with his head comfortably in her lap. She ran her fingers slowly through his hair, creating a serene feeling in Harry. He closed his eyes and relaxed, she started to sing:

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

_The lamb lies down and rests its head_

_On its mother's downy bed_

_Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow_

_And butterfly dreams of a violet rose_

_Dreams of a violet rose_

_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight_

_As sun embraces the moonlight_

_The clouds will carry our songs tonight_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

Harry opened his misty eyes and looked up at Jay. "Thanks for the song, it was beautiful. I guess I did need to talk to someone."

Jay smiled and continued to stroke his hair. "Unfortunately, I won't help you as much as someone else. I don't understand what it's like to lose someone close to you. You need to talk to someone who understands your situation."

"That's just it, there is no one, Ron and Hermione don't understand, Mrs. Weasley will just give me sympathy and I don't want that. Who else is there?" Harry asked.

"I can think of one person. I am surprised you are being so selfish."

"What?"

"Harry, someone else lost Sirius that day, not just you." Jay said

Harry was silent. "Tonks?"

"Tonks? Who is Tonks?" Jay looked confused.

"She is a woman who is one of Sirius' cousins. She is hyperactive and very clumsy. She is kind of flamboyant, but really nice." Harry said.

"Well, if that's the case, then I can think of two." Jay responded.

"Who else?" Harry asked

"Remus Harry, how could you have forgotten him?" She asked

"Sorry, but the last time I saw him, he didn't seem to care that Sirius had died. He was his normal self." Harry said irritation clear in his voice.

"Did you ever think that he was putting up a mask for those who needed to mourn? He probably thought he had to stay strong so that people like you could have a shoulder to lean on. He probably got used to pushing the sadness deep down when your parents were taken away from him. So I think that he needs you just as much as you need him. He can be your shoulder to cry on, and you can be his. You two are all that is left of your family and I want you to stay together." Jay said

"What do think I should do?" Harry asked.

"You could do what we are doing now." Jay smiled.

Harry snorted, "Yeah, me sitting here, his head in my lap, while I sing to him with my horrible voice. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Jay laughed. "Well, maybe not that, but how about you send each other letters. Meet him during the summer and just talk. Make sure he knows that there is someone out there who cares for him. Comfort him like I do to you. Just be there and listen." Jay said.

"That sounds like a plan. Thanks Jay, you really know what to say." Harry smiled and held the hand that wasn't in his hair.

Jay smiled, "You're welcome. But, if you plan on doing the same thing we are doing, then I suggest that you don't sing. You might hurt him." She giggled.

Harry sat up and pushed her playfully. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you are, as you said, 'a horrible singer' and will probably cause more pain than heal. I wouldn't want your poor friend to go deaf as well as always being sick all the time." Jay laughed.

Harry smiled and picked her up. Jay squealed as he spun her around. They stayed until late afternoon; Harry went to Jay's house for dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The twins were rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs in laughter.<strong>_

_**Harry was blushing slightly, while everyone else was either smiling or chuckling.**_

_**"Could you imagine, Harry and Professor Lupin in that position?" George breathed, followed by another fit of laughs.**_

_**"Oh Merlin, I would so want a picture of that." Fred laughed.**_

_**"It's really not that funny." Harry muttered. He glared at everyone, especially the tiwns.**_

_**"I think it's sweet, and other than the singing part, I don't really see anything wrong with it." Hermione commented.**_

_**"I still want a picture. Hey Harry, do you think you could do that? Just one time" Ron pleaded.**_

_**"No" Harry said simly. He was about to hex the twins, who were still laughing, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Remus.**_

_**"Don't let it bother you. It's the thought that counts and you helped me during that summer more than anyone." Remus smiled.**_

_**Harry returned it, "Yeah, those talks helped me too. I'm glad I could be there for you." He hugged Remus tightly.**_

_**"Jay just keeps surprising me. She's so kind hearted; I can't wait to meet her." Arthur said.**_

_**"She trully is a unique individual." McGonagall added.**_

_**They waited for the scene to change in silence, but it was broken by a 'Hey'. Remus slapped Harry in the back of the head.**_

_**"What was that fore?" Harry asked.**_

_**"For thinking that Sirius' death was your fault." He responded simply. Before Harry could protest, the scene changed.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. The song was "Constant as the Stars Above" from Barbie as Rapunzel.<strong>

**Please review, I do so love them! ^-^**

**I also know that Remus and Harry didn't have a lot of contact over the summer before the sixth book, but I am changed a lot of details so what is one more?**

**I don't know if the song fits or not, but use your imagination.**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was on his bed, glaring at the ceiling for the past twenty minutes. Dumbledore had just died, all because of Severus Snape. Now Harry had to continue his mission to find the Horcruxes by himself.

Harry sighed and got up and left the house. It was Dudley's birthday so the Dursleys were out of the house. Harry made the short walk to the park and saw Jay sitting beneath the tree.

"Hey Jay" Harry greeted with a small smile.

Jay looked over to him, "Harry, you're back." She hugged him when he sat down next to her. "What's wrong, you seem tense." She said.

"This past year hasn't been the best one." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"I found out that a boy at my school, Malfoy, is working for Voldemort, one of my teachers. Professor Snape, killed my headmaster right in front of me, and I was left to finish a mission Dumbledore started and I have no idea what to do." Harry explained.

"Oh Harry, that sounds horrible. Why do you need to finish this mission of Dumbledore's? Why not leave it to someone else?" She asked.

"I am the only one that can do it. He trusted only me with it. I have to kill Voldemort or he will kill me." Harry said

"That doesn't seem fair. That is a lot to put on a teenager's shoulders. You are going to bring your friends aren't you?" She asked.

"Why, it could be dangerous, I wouldn't want them to be in danger because of me." Harry replied.

"They are your friends, do you really expect them to just stand there and watch. I'm sure you will take them with you, whether you want to or not." She said.

"I just feel kind of lost right now. Everything is coming to an end, it's like the world is falling apart." Harry sighed.

"Well, just remember, when it gets too hard, think of the people you care about. Think of all the good times in your life that made you the person you are today. You can finish this mission you were given. All you need is a bit of determination and a lot of luck. You can do it." Jay smiled.

"And if I lose?" He asked.

"If you lose, then you will know you did your best and go peacefully." She paused, "But you won't lose."

Harry smiled, "I hope you're right. I would like to continue with life."

"Yes, you need to live so that I can meet your friends." Jay laughed.

"Is that all I mean to you? A promise?" Harry asked feigning hurt.

"Oh no, you're so much more. You keep me company during the summer too." She smiled.

Harry playfully shoved her and laughed.

"Maybe when you punish Voldemort, then you can start a new life." Jay said suddenly

"Maybe, you don't mind that I will be killing someone?" He asked hesitantly.

"A little, you are my friend who is going to be a killer, but from what I have heard, he deserves to die. He sounds like an evil man with no remorse or love. Think of it as a temporary police man, does that sound more justifiable?"

"I could do with that. I don't like the idea of killing him though." Harry said.

"Sometimes, the right thing to do is the hardest. Think of the good you will bring to the future if you get rid of him. Your children won't live in a world where he is terrorizing it. Even though I have never heard of this person, he sounds like a real terror."

Harry looked at her for a moment with a calculating stare before he smiled, "Thanks Jay, for everything. You are the only reason that summers with my relatives are bearable. You are the best person ever." Harry wrapped her in a large hug.

"I don't know about that last part, but I'm glad I could help." She smiled.

"Well, if I don't see you again, I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful for having you as a friend. You're a real inspiration." Harry said.

"You will come back Harry, I know you will." Jay tightened her grip on his shirt.

"I hope you're right." He whispered.

"I love you Harry, you are my best friend and I know you will come back." Jay smiled.

"I love you to Jay, thank you."

They sat in their tight embrace for a while, peacefully soothing each other, sharing their strength.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone had tears in their eyes.<strong>_

"_**That is such a sweet girl." Molly sniffed.**_

"_**You sure are lucky to have her as a friend Harry." Tonks said.**_

"_**Yeah, I can't wait to see her again. I hope she hasn't thought I died. That would be bad." Harry responded.**_

"_**Well, the school year hasn't ended so I don't think she would have any reason to think that you were. She is probably just worried that you won't come back." Remus said.**_

"_**Which is why we are going tomorrow" Harry said.**_

"_**Did you actually think that Hermione and I would let you go alone?" Ron asked exasperatedly. **_

_**Harry looked down, "Well, I didn't want you getting hurt so I was fine going alone."**_

"_**Like you would have been able to survive, we can't do anything without Hermione." Ron said.**_

_**Harry and Hermione smiled and hugged each other.**_

"_**You know, I almost forgot that Jay didn't know anything about magic. The way she gave advice to Harry made it seemed like she knew what was going on." Fred said.**_

"_**Yeah, I forgot that to. I thought that she knew about Voldemort and my school, but she didn't and it surprised me a little. Then I thought how great she is because she helped me without knowing anything about what I'm dealing with." Harry replied.**_

"_**Well, let's hurry up and go meet her." George cheered.**_

_**The scene faded and the group was pulled out of the pensieve. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. Review please! I love seeing your opinions on the story.<strong>

**Thanks ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews you all left me, I really appreciate them ^-^**

**Now for a disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related in this story.**

* * *

><p>There was a jolt and a bright light, and then everyone appeared at the table. The pensieve sat in the middle of the table, shimmering in some invisible light. Harry shook his head and looked around. "So, do you want to meet her?" He asked.<p>

The people around him smiled and nodded. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, then took the night bus to Privet Drive. Once there, they walked to the park where they would meet Jay. They crossed the hill and looked down at the large park. It was the same as before, nothing had changed in the slightest. "I don't see Jay." Hermione said.

Harry checked his watch, "That's strange, it's after one. She should be here."

"Maybe she thought you died and didn't want to come back." Ron said and got hit by the women of the group.

"Tact Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Don't listen to him Harry. If she came when you moved, she'll come when you've died." Ginny assured.

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thanks Gin"

The group was about to head down, when they heard a scream. They looked down and saw a girl being chased by four boys. One of the boys grabbed the girl by her neck and held her in the air. Harry shot forward, his friends close behind him. As he neared, he recognized the girl as Jay. She was desperately clawing at the hand that held her neck, struggling for air.

"What's wrong freak, having trouble breathing. Maybe next time you can watch where you're going." The boy that held her cackled.

"Hey!" Harry shouted. He ran up to the lead guy and punched him hard in the face, causing Jay to fall to the floor, gasping for breath.

The leader got up and threw a punch at Harry, hitting him in the stomach. "Serves you right kid, don't mess with me." He was about to hit him again, but his fist was caught by George.

"I wouldn't suggest you do that." George said. The leader used his free arm to punch George, but Fred quickly caught it and Ron punched him in the gut.

"Don't mess with our friends." Ron said.

"I don't know who your friend is, but he was asking for it. That girl is a freak and she should be put in her place." The guy spat.

Remus walked slowly forward, his eyes were glowing amber, and he picked up the boy by his collar. "Just because she is blind you decide to pick on her. What kind of person are you that attack people for what they can't control. You are a pathetic excuse for a human being and if I _**ever**_ hear about you threatening her again, you _**will**_ be sorry. Do I make myself clear?" The boy nodded vigorously, fear evident in his eyes. Remus dropped him and the boy, along with his friends, ran away.

"Wow Professor Lupin, who knew, you could be so scary." Ron said. Remus turned around, his eyes back to their regular blue, and smiled slightly.

"Remind you of something Remus?" McGonagall asked.

He nodded, "It reminded me of me when I was young. I was also bullied and James and Sirius were there to fend anyone off."

McGonagall nodded, "So Harry how is Jay?"

Harry was kneeling by Jay, Ginny on the other side, examining her body for any serious injuries. "She looks fine, just the bruises on her neck."

"Ah, easy enough to fix" McGonagall took out her wand and pointed it at Jay's neck, instantly the bruises disappeared. "There now, all better."

After that, Harry shook Jay lightly to wake her up. "Jay, can you hear me?"

Slowly but surely, Jay's eyes started to flutter open. She moved around for a second then shot up. "Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me Harry" He said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Harry? Wait, are you alive, or am I dead?" She asked.

"We are both very much alive, I –" He was cut off when Jay squealed and embraced him.

"You're alive! Oh, this is wonderful. I was afraid you weren't coming back." Jay cried.

"Well I'm back, and Voldemort is dead." Harry said.

Jay pulled back, "So you killed him. Everything is over."

"Yeah, my life is back to normal, well as normal as it will ever get." He chuckled.

"Did anyone you know die?" Jay asked.

"A few people, but it was mostly the other side that lost a lot of people." Harry said.

"So you can start a family now, wait, was Remus any of the ones you said died?" She asked.

"No, he is still very much alive." Harry said and looked at Remus, who smiled.

"That's good; at least you have someone left from your original family."

"Yeah, Remus even saved you just now." Harry said.

Jay gasped, "You mean you brought them?"

"Yeah" He helped her stand up and walked over to Remus, "This is Remus" He grabbed one of her hands and intertwined it with one of his hands.

"Do you mind?" Jay asked

"No" Remus replied. With a small pause, Jay's hands traveled over Remus' body in the same way they did for Harry, finishing with her measuring how tall he was compared to her.

"It's nice to meet you Remus and thank you for saving me." Jay smiled and hugged him.

He was shocked at first, but smiled and returned the hug, "A pleasure as well and you're welcome."

"These are my two best friends, Ron and Hermione." Harry introduced, as Jay repeated her motions.

"Are you two together now? Harry told me that you two needed to get together." Jay said.

Both Hermione and Ron blushed while the others were snickering.

"These are George and Fred, Ron's brothers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss." They both said, grabbing her hands and kissing them.

Jay's face was shocked and she blushed, "Oh, it's good to meet you too"

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley"

Molly quickly embraced her when Jay was finished _'looking'_ at her, "Thank you for being there for Harry. You are such a good person."

"You're welcome Mrs. Weasley; Harry's my friend and is like a brother to me."

"Please, call me Molly. Any friend of Harry's is a part of our family."

Jay smiled and nodded.

"This was one of my teachers at school, Professor McGonagall."

"You must be close if Harry brought you here." Jay said.

"I like to think so. I taught his father and even babysat a few times." McGonagall said.

"Awww, that's cute. Well, it's good to meet you. Harry talks about you a lot." Jay smiled.

"This is Tonks."

"Wotcher" Tonks greeted.

Jay giggled, "What a funny greeting". Like the others, Jay examined Tonks, but paused at her left hand. An expression of curiosity crossed her face and she quickly embraced Tonks, before pulling back. "Are you married to Remus?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, but how did you know?" Tonks asked.

"You both have wedding rings when no one else except Molly and Mr. Weasley. I wasn't sure, but then you smell like him, so I just wanted to know." Jay said.

"Wow that is wicked." Ron said. The others laughed.

"And last, but not least, Ginny"

"Ginny? Isn't that the girl you were in love with?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, and I am still in love with her." Harry said.

"So you two are together."

"Yes" Ginny replied.

"That's good. I am invited to the wedding aren't I?" Jay asked.

"W-What!" Harry sputtered.

"Of course dear, why wouldn't you be?" Molly said.

"I just wanted to know, I don't know you that well, so I was just wondering." Jay said.

"Don't worry Jay, you're invited." Ginny smiled and winked at a dumbstruck Harry.

"Jay, I hear you are a wonderful singer, do you mind singing for us?" Remus said.

"Oh of course, I think I have the perfect song too." She smiled. At that moment, Jay's parents arrived.

"Harry! Oh how good it is to see you." Rebecca said and embraced the boy.

"Hello Rebecca, it's good to see you to."

"Who are your friends?" Don asked.

"My friends from school, I promised Jay she could meet them." Harry explained.

"Pleasure, Don Wheeler and this is my wife, Rebecca." Don greeted.

"Likewise, I'm Arthur Weasley. This is my wife, Molly, and our kids, George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny." Arthur shook Don's hand.

"Remus Lupin and my wife Tonks" Remus said also shaking the man's hand.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione said.

"Minerva McGonagall" McGonagall said.

"It's nice to see that Harry has friends elsewhere." Rebecca said.

"For us too, we are glad that he has someone to take care of him when he is with his relatives." Molly said.

"Why are you two here mom?" Jay asked.

"You forgot your lunch, but now, I see that we will need more food." Rebecca replied.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to be an inconvenience, you don't need to give us anything." Remus said.

"Nonsense, you will all come to our house and we will have lunch there." Don said.

"Can we go after I sing dad? They wanted to hear me sing." Jay said.

"Sure Jay, that sounds like a plan." Rebecca nodded.

Jay held out her arm, "Can someone lead me to the swings over there." She stretched her arm out, but pointed at the jungle gym instead. George, being the closest to her, led her to the swings. Rebecca pulled out a small speaker from her purse and handed it to Jay. After a moment, Jay set the box on the ground and music filled the air.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_  
><em>Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone<em>  
><em>It's easy to feel like you don't need help<em>  
><em>But it's harder to walk on your own<em>  
><em>You'll change inside<em>  
><em>When you realize<em>

_The world comes to life_  
><em>And everything's bright<em>  
><em>From beginning to end<em>  
><em>When you have a friend<em>  
><em>By your side<em>  
><em>That helps you to find<em>  
><em>The beauty you are<em>  
><em>When you open your heart<em>  
><em>And believe in<em>  
><em>The gift of a friend<em>  
><em>The gift of a friend<em>

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_  
><em>There through the highs and the lows<em>  
><em>Someone you can count on, someone who cares<em>  
><em>Beside you wherever you go<em>  
><em>You'll change inside<em>  
><em>When you realize<em>

_The world comes to life_  
><em>And everything's bright<em>  
><em>From beginning to end<em>  
><em>When you have a friend<em>  
><em>By your side<em>  
><em>That helps you to find<em>  
><em>The beauty you are<em>  
><em>When you open your heart<em>  
><em>And believe in<em>  
><em>The gift of a friend<em>

_And when your hope crashes down_  
><em>Shattering to the ground<em>  
><em>You, you feel all alone<em>  
><em>When you don't know which way to go<em>  
><em>And there's no signs leading you home<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>

_The world comes to life_  
><em>And everything's bright<em>  
><em>From beginning to end<em>  
><em>When you have a friend<em>  
><em>By your side<em>  
><em>That helps you to find<em>  
><em>The beauty you are<em>  
><em>When you open your heart<em>  
><em>And believe in<em>  
><em>When you believe in<em>  
><em>You can believe in<em>  
><em>The gift of a friend<em>

Everyone clapped, and Jay bowed. "That was beautiful, thank you." Tonks said.

"You're welcome, now how about lunch?" Jay said. The others nodded and they left for the Wheeler's house.

Harry caught up to Jay on the walk there, "It's good to see you again Jay. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to come back."

She turned to him, "That's ok; I know that that there will be a day that you won't come back. You and Ginny will create a life together and have a family. You won't have the time to come back." Jay said

"Jay," Harry said sadly, "Even if I do have a family, I will come back and visit at least once a year. I promise."

She smiled, "That would be nice. I would like to meet your children."

"What about you Jay? Have anyone special in mind?" Harry asked.

"No, I probably won't get married." Jay responded.

"Oh who knows, it's just too bad that Remus is married, you like him don't you?" Harry laughed and then winced when Jay hit him on the arm.

"That is not true and you know it. Go get Fred and George please." Harry nodded and left.

"You called," George started

"My lady" Fred finished.

"Yes, I have heard that you two are excellent pranksters." Jay said.

Fred and George smiled evilly at each other, "Yes, I like to think of us as excellent pranksters." Fred said.

"Well, sometime in the near future, I want you to play a prank on Harry."

"Why?" George asked.

"Because he was being mean and accusing me of liking someone I don't." She said.

"Hmm, and just who is this someone?" George asked.

"It's none of your business, are you doing it or do I need to find someone more qualified?"

"Yes Ma'am" They saluted her and talked peacefully the rest of the way to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! ^-^<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated ^-^**

**The song was **_**Gift of a Friend**_** by Demi Lovato**


End file.
